


Yggdrasil [FanArt]

by miravisu



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor 2 - the dark world
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Marvel Universe, Wallpaper, Yggdrasil - Freeform, desktop image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miravisu/pseuds/miravisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What one gets when mixing (at least one) punny idiom and certain Thor - The Dark World screencaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yggdrasil [FanArt]

  
_"up a tree"_

  
_"little knowledge is a dangerous thing"_  


**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](http://www.flickr.com/photos/miravisu/12623387095/) and [here](www.flickr.com/photos/miravisu/12623499523) at flickr, and [here](http://miravisu.tumblr.com/post/77119364476/yggdrasilstuff) at tumblr.


End file.
